High for this
by Kosaki D Mio
Summary: Marine, ce mot représentait toute sa vie, son rêve le plus cher. Elle voulait prouver sa valeur non seulement en tant que femme mais aussi en tant qu'Homme. Et elle savait que ce serait dur. Surtout avec un frère jumeau aussi bête que ses pieds qui partageait le même rêve qu'elle !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici ma fiction High for this. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication pour le titre... Bref !

Disclaimer: One piece ne m'appartient pas. Seule Layla et les autres personnages que j'ai crée m'appartiennent.

* * *

-GARP ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Le jeune garçon rigola et se mit à courir, derrière lui se trouvait une jeune fille brune âgée d'environ cinq ans, trempée de la tête aux pieds elle se mit à la poursuivre. Le brun se fraya un passage dans la foret puis il arriva à un croisement, il tourna à droite. En prenant le virage il ralentit et la jeune fille en profita pour lui sauter dessus.

-T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne.

Ce geste démarra les hostilités. Garp rétorqua avec un coup de pied dans les côtes, mais la brune ne se laissa pas faire et lui donna un coup de boule. Leur bagarre continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent stoppés par une jeune femme rousse.

-Garp et Layla ça suffit ! Vous êtes vraiment intenables !

Éva soupira. Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'elle gardait les jumeaux et trois ans qu'elle vivait un véritable enfer ! Leur père était un marine et il devait très souvent s'absenter, donc elle gardait les jumeaux pour lui. Mais quel labeur… Elle n'avait aucun répit avec ses deux-là. Elle ne savait pas que c'était loin d'être fini avec eux.


	2. Arc 1 Chapitre 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Voila le chapitre 1 de ma fiction, "High for this".

Laissez moi d'abord vous expliquer quelques petites choses sur ma fiction: Elle est divisée en plusieurs arcs, si je compte bien il y en 4. La chose suivante est que c'est une très longue fiction, il y aura au minimum 40 chapitres... Et c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !

**Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas malheureusement. Les seules qui m'appartiennent sont Layla, Eva et les autres personnages inventés par moi-même.**

* * *

**_ARC 1: Bêtises à gogo !_**

**_CHAPITRE 1: Mon héros !_**

-Layla ! Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois !

Monkey D Layla, cinq ans, brune aux yeux mauves. Téméraire, mais haute comme trois pommes, venait tout simplement de jeter son frère jumeau d'une falaise et comptait elle aussi faire de même avant que sa nourrice n'arrive.

Monkey D Garp, cinq ans, brun aux yeux noirs. Téméraire et naïf, haut comme trois pommes, sifflait tranquillement alors qu'il venait de faire une chute mortelle pour un humain normalement constitué.

Et enfin. Eva, trente-six ans, rousse aux yeux verts. En colère car elle venait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et hurlé avec toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Layla avait trouvé ça drôle de raconter à son frère qu'ils étaient des supers héros et qu'ils avaient la capacité de voler. Garp aussi naïf que stupide avait tout de suite cru à la blague de sa jumelle et lui proposa de tester leurs pouvoirs.

Et c'était là que les choses se compliquaient car la stupidité héréditaire des Monkey D n'avait pas loupé Layla donc sur le trajet menant à la falaise, elle avait oublié que cette histoire n'était qu'une blague inventée par elle-même !

Donc une fois arrivés au bord de la gigantesque falaise elle poussa son frère et s'apprêta à se jeter quand Eva, qui les avaient suivis, la reteint par le bras en lui hurlant dessus. Quand soudain la rousse remarqua l'absence de Garp, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'explications pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

Ensuite il y avait eu l'escapade à la recherche de Garp et maintenant ils étaient tous présent dans le salon de leur modeste demeure, les deux jumeaux se faisant réprimander par leur nourrice. Eva continua de les enguirlander quand un ronflement se fit entendre et elle vit les deux petits démons assit sur leur chaise en train de roupiller. Autre caractéristique des Monkey D, la narcolepsie… Elle soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et s'avachi sur le canapé, la journée venait à peine de commencer et elle était déjà K.O !

Ah la la la la ! Ces gamins la tueraient d'épuisement un jour, elle en était certaine !

* * *

Voila voila !

Je tenais juste à dire que les premiers chapitres sont introductifs et que c'est pour cela qu'ils sont court. Mais plus le récit avancera plus les chapitres seront longs !

-*Yeux de chiens battus* Une petite review ?


	3. Arc 1 Chapitre 2

Hello !

Voila le second chapitre de fic adorée "High for this".

Je tenais à remercier ma cousine (Lay's), la vague folle, Nono et Ella la folle du placard. Pour leurs reviews, je n'arrive pas à croire que la vague folle m'ait reviewé ! C'est le rêve !

Bref... DOnc ce chapitre est un peu lourd, mais il sert à introduire le chapitre 3.

Voila voila !

_**Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Eiichiro Oda. Seules Layla, Eva, Elyara et les autres personnes que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent !**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

Eva, Garp et Layla marchaient tranquillement dans le petit village de Fuschia. Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de l'épicerie et ils se dirigeaient vers leur petite maison. Quand soudain :

-EVAAA !

La personne qui venait d'hurler ainsi était une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan et dans la trentaine. Un énorme sourire illumina le visage la rousse, elle se dirigea vers la blonde et la serra dans ses bras.

-Elyara… Sa faisait tellement longtemps ! Que deviens- tu ? Questionna la nourrice des Monkey D.

-Que dirais tu, plutôt, d'aller discuter au Sun bar ? On a tellement de choses à se raconter !

Et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le seul bar du village. Une fois arrivés Eva déposa ses nombreux sacs courses et massa son épaule douloureuse.

-Eva ? Tu es sure que ça va ?

-Oui ne t'en fait Elyara, je suis seulement un peu fatiguée…

-C'est sure qu'avec deux enfants ça ne doit pas être facile.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire…

-Mais qui est le père ? Questionna la blonde avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Hein ? Quel père ? S'étonna la nourrice.

-Bah le père des petits ! Je me doute bien que ces enfants ne sont pas nés, par la force du Saint-Esprit !

-Ah ! D'accord ! Je ne suis pas leur mère, seulement leur nourrice.

_Dommage… Fit la blonde avec une moue. Je m'attendais à pleins de ragots moi !

La rousse soupira. Elyara n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Et elles continuèrent à discuter pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, quand un bruit de verre qui se fracasse sur le sol retentit. Les deux amies relevèrent la tête et Eva devint rouge coquelicot.

-Layla ! Garp ! Je vous avais dit de ne rien toucher ! S'énerva la rousse.

-Mais c'est pas moi Eva ! C'est Garp ! Accusa la jeune Monkey D.

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est Layla qui a commencé !

Et ils commencèrent à se battre. La nourrice soupira, encore, puis elle prit les deux garnements par le col et demanda à Elyara de prendre ses sacs. Une fois dehors…

-BON MAINTENANT SA SUFFIT ! Hurla la rousse.

Les deux garnements se turent immédiatement. Eva soupira pour la énième fois et proposa à son amie de prendre un vers chez eux. A peine arrivés les jumeaux se précipitèrent dans leur chambre et Eva s'affala sur le canapé.

-Ils ont l'air de t 'épuiser. Constata la blonde.

-Ils sont insupportables ! Si ça continue ainsi je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

La blonde rigola puis repris son air sérieux.

-Ils ont quel âge tes gamins ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Cinq ans, pourquoi ?

-C'est bientôt la rentrée à l'école en ville, il reste encore des places. Tu pourrais y placer tes protégés.

-Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ! Tu connais le prix trimestriel pour la scolarité d'un seul élève ?!

-Non…

-Six-mille berrys pour un seul élève ! Ça me couterait douze-mille berrys le trimestre ! Et même pas la peine de demander cet imbécile de Monkey D Byron, sa a beau être ses enfants il s'en fiche complet ! S'énerva la nourrice.

- Calme-toi Eva…

-J'en peux plus… Et la rousse éclata en sanglot.

Elyara soupira, puis pris son amie dans ses bras. Eva avait l'air réellement épuisée, si les jumeaux obtenaient une place à l'école elle pourrait souffler un peu...

-Ecoute si tu veux je peux t'obtenir un rendez-vous avec l'école…

-Et je fais comment pour la payer ? A moins que je réussisse à parler avec Byron…

-Tu sais… Si l'institutrice remarque que tes protégés sont surdoués, tu peux obtenir une bourse.

-Bon bah je crois que je vais appeler Byron !

Elyara sourit tendrement puis se leva. Avant de partir elle put entendre Eva hurler sur les deux Monkey D.

Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle sentait que la petite école allait en voir de toutes les couleurs !


End file.
